1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an electrical connector; in particular, to a high-speed connector with an electrical ground bridge.
2. Description of Related Art
The insertion loss or crosstalk of a conventional high-speed connector is usually reduced by using a grounding sheet to connect a plurality of grounding terminals thereof. The conventional grounding sheet includes a main portion and a plurality of elastic arms extended from the main portion. Each one of the elastic arms is embodied in a cantilever form, and the elastic arms and the main portion are formed by stamping a metal sheet. Thus, the material and thickness of each elastic arm is identical to that of the main portion.
However, each one of the elastic arms can be pressed to deform to contact one of the grounding terminals and to generate a normal force between the contact interface, thereby electrically connecting to the corresponding grounding terminal. The deformation of each elastic arm is relative to the compression stroke of the grounding terminal. The values of the deformations of the elastic arms can be summarized in a wide distribution because of accumulation of manufacturing tolerances, and the conventional grounding sheet cannot simultaneously satisfy two different functional demands, which are respectively corresponding to a smaller deformation in the wide distribution and a larger deformation in the wide distribution. Specifically, when the functional demand is corresponding to the smaller deformation in the wide distribution, the normal force provided from each elastic arm of the conventional grounding sheet is not large enough to maintain the electrical connection of each elastic arm and the corresponding grounding terminal. When the functional demand is corresponding to the larger deformation in the wide distribution, the normal force provided from each elastic arm of the conventional grounding sheet is difficult to be maintained at a suitable value to avoid insertion problems during mating with the counterpart, such as insertion difficulty, insertion force too large and yielding of the elastic arm or the grounding terminal.
Moreover, each elastic arm of the conventional grounding sheet is usually realized in a form of slender cantilever beam, which tends to be excited in a bending or torsional vibration, and the contact interface between each elastic arm and the corresponding grounding terminal is a point or a line. Thus, under shock or vibrating environment, at least one of the elastic arms may be instantly separated from the corresponding grounding terminal, which results in electrical discontinuity.